


Downtime

by andthewhales



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Smut Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthewhales/pseuds/andthewhales
Summary: Some fluffy downtime for our pretty spy boys between missions. May be a oneshot, or may end up being multiple drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackdragonflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonflower/gifts).



"And what sort of hour do you call this?" Harry asked, looking up from his book as Eggsy closed the front door behind him just past eleven o'clock at night, leaning heavily against the wood and sighing.

"The sort of hour that super secret spies keep," was the smart response. Eggsy smiled and moved further into their home, to the day room where his boyfriend was settled. He leaned down to greet Harry with a kiss and then, not bothering with moving to sit on the couch, flopped down beside the armchair and began struggling out of his shoes. Harry carded a gentle hand through his hair.

"Mission?"

"Target successfully terminated."

Harry hummed, pleased. As the new director, he may not be out in the field often anymore, but he still kept a close account of all missions through Merlin and his own mysterious means. He likely had been aware of Eggsy's victory mere moments after the shot was fired, but was still kind enough to ask.  
"It was high time that embarrassment was taken care of. You'd think America would have learned to handle their own presidential assassinations by now."

"Don't talk to me about work, Harry," Eggsy whined, "it's too late for that. The flight back was hell."

His partners for the assassination, new recruits, had been near sickening on the return flight, cuddling and cooing at each other, even flipping on the autopilot long enough for a quickie in the bathroom. Not at all sympathetic to the fact that Eggsy had been on back to back missions for the last three weeks with little time to even think about his lover. He hadn't talked to Harry in days, hadn't seen him in longer. And, well, the last time they'd fucked felt like centuries ago.

"I'm sorry, love. Would you like to go to bed? Or perhaps a bath first?"

Christ Almighty a bath sounded almost better than sex at this point. He gave a loud and enthusiastic 'fuck yes' which made the older man laugh, then they both heaved themselves from their sitting positions and headed for the bathroom.

The wooden floor was cold on his socked feet and his joints felt stiff. Eggsy was young yet, the youngest member of the team, but even he often felt sore and worn down after too many missions. He and Harry had long since expanded their bathroom to include a jacuzzi large enough for the both of them, with a large collection of special salts and oils to be added for their aches and pains.

As the younger man undressed himself the older started the tub, tipping in a healthy amount of the lavender and chamomile salts. Steam rose up around them and Harry breathed in the scent deeply, satisfied.

"It's good to have you home again," he purred, unbuttoning his shirt. "And old man like me, left to my devices...well, there hasn't been much to entertain me."

"Don't start, Harry." Eggsy growled playfullly at him, now fully naked and waiting for his lover to catch up. Even without being an active Agent any longer, Harry had no trouble keeping a full schedule. "Merlin's already told me that you joined the men's lacrosse team last week. And that you you've been at the range almost every day. AND that you've started an herb garden with the neighbors. You're neither old nor bored."

Harry laughed again and bent down to remove his slippers and socks, giving Eggsy a delightful view. "Even so, I've missed you."

"Missed you, too, love."

They sank into the large tub together, Eggsy fitting snugly between Harry's legs, his back to the older man's chest, and just rest. Eggsy felt the stress draining from his body. The aches would remain for a few days, not even the longest, hottest bath can single-handedly undo weeks of sleeping in strange beds (or floors), parkouring across rooftops, desperate sprints, and crashed cars.

"Let's retire, Harry. We'll get one'a them big farmhouses, raise a whole litter of pugs, only get shot at on Tuesdays."

Harry chuckled at that. Eggsy could feel the slight rumble from the other man's chest where it pushed up against his spine. 

"You've barely been in the business five years, lad. It's too early to be calling quits. What would Roxy say?"

Eggsy grimaced at the thought of what his best mate would have to say to him about that. "She'd never let me live it down," he admitted, "so we'll have to fake our deaths instead."

"Hmmm," Harry mused, pulling Eggsy more tightly to him. "I've already died once. The next time I do it I'd like to make quite certain it keeps."

Eggsy flinched and rolled in his lover's grasp until he's curled on his side in Harry's lap, one wet hand sliding up to cup the older man's cheek and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

"Sorry, Har. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, darling. Let me wash you up now, and then you can return the favor if you're not too tired."

The push and pull of the soft cloth against his skin, sudsy with an intoxicating mint and lavender wash, lulled the young man into a hazy trance-like state. Harry maneuvered him as he saw fit, raising his arms or turning him just so to reach every inch of skin, and Eggsy gladly submitted to the gentle manhandling. By the time Harry urged him to turn fully around and straddle his lap so he could was the young man's bum, Eggsy was nearly asleep in the water.

A firm swipe of the cloth down the crack of his ass quickly changed that, however, and he quickly sat fully upright to look Harry in the eye with a cheeky wink.

"Someone's feeling saucy tonight," he goaded.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Harry replied dryly, the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "God knows how you've been living these past few days, you're likely do for a firm scrubbing."

"I'll show you a firm scrubbing," he muttered, leaning in to attach himself firmly to Harry's lips. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
